Boer Republic (The Equal and United of Powers)
|flag = 640px-Flag_of_Transvaal.svg.png|CoA = Coat_of_Arms_of_the_South_African_Republic.png|map = Map Boer Free State (EqualPowers).png|lang_official = Dutch|capital = |city_largest = |city_other = , , |language_other = 34% Bantu Languages 05% Others|religion = 83% Christianity 0.6% Other|ethnic_group = 46% Black African 43% White 07% Others|demonym = Boer|regime = Semi-Presidential Republic|governing_body = Boer-states General|HoStitle = President|Anthem = Boer Volkslied|hos_name = Paul Lendergen|population = 3,442,000|est_date = 1884|ind_from = |ind_date = 1885|ind_rec = 1890|currency = |timezone = South Africa Time Zone (UTC+02:00)|Internet TLD = .rb|calling_code = +28|organizations = , |%_Literacy = 23%|Number_of_military_personnel = 16,000}} The Boer Republic '''(Dutch:Boer Republiek), officially the '''United Republic of Boer, is a currently located in Southern Africa. It is composed of 12 multi-ethnic states, that formed in aftermath of the Great Boer War. the Boer Population has 3 Million People and has high Economic rates and stocks, The Boer has Many Regional Languages and Industrialized and Trading Hub Country in the World. In Colonization era, the British gained possession of the Natal Coast and some Voortrekers (Afrikaaner Pioneers) had migrated away, especially the Coloureds and into new lands, where they established there own nation, Boer Republic had largest European Population in Africa. However, Racial Tensions still exist from various policies against Non-Europeans and depriving from voting until as late in 1972. As a Result, the Sanctions from International Powers and things have improved substantially after 30 years. The Government of Boer Republic is Semi-Presidential Republic and It's Center of Trading and Welfare Immigrant Hub and High Education and Industry, well to be Richest Country and Fully Economized and Largest Economic Powers and Populated Country. History Colonial Era The British had Gained Natal Coast and Expands into own areas and Many Populations had Migrated and Establishment of own Nation after 1883, the Boers had Independence from Britain and Boer Independence and Unification Begins and Countries Intervention and Sends Weapons to Win the War, but after Population Increases and Start to Conflict with Britain and Declaration of Independent Boer Republics. Independence ''' The Boer Government had Established it's own Nation and Armies had loaded with Advance and Fight British Forces and Independence and Unified Declared on 30 of May 1884 and Unite Against British, after Independence Americans and Boer Established Relations after Support. The Constitution of 1885 has just acts and Laws Passed by President and Which Articles will be have and Newly Elected Senators. '''20th Century The Boers had Started to Built own Roads and Factories and Railways, also Seaports to Increase Budget and Weapons to Provide for Success and Population had Arisen up to 1 Million and Making Boer Republic Served as a New Nation. The Boer Government Began to Hold to New Buildings and Modernizing Government and Trade Policy, thereafter the Boer Army Built Up More Soldiers and Introduction of Management of Government. World War I The Boer Armed Forces Alarmed Against Central Powers and cause Sending Troops to Fight Battle and Bombs to Prepare and Beginning to Battle and Struggles Against Central Powers at Aftermath the Troops and Volunteers won the War and In 1916 of June, the Battle of Atlantic, that Boers Ships began to Capture the British Rivalry Ships to Invade British Colonies and Finally the Death toll is Exactly 130 Boer Soldiers and 11 Ships Sunk, 6 Tanks Destroyed and Boer Declare as a World Power. Great Depression and Interwar Period Boer Republic managed to have Economic Situation and causing Stock Prices are Expensive, due to Economic Depression and Trade Route Were Affected and Causing Panic, in 1936 the Economy of Boer Republic Restored and Return back to Normal Government and Elections of 1938 begins and Beats National Party, As a Result the Krunger Michael wins the Election over Botha and Boer Came to Power and Celebration of Unity and Independence 53rd Anniversary against British. World War IICategory:The Equal and United of PowersCategory:South AfricaCategory:African Countries (The Equal and United of Powers)Category:Nations (The Equal and United of Powers) The Coming of Years, the Boers had Neutrality, then after 1942, the Boer Entered War into Allied Side and Volunteers and Soldiers are Coming to Mobilize Axis Armies in Liberation and Began to Send Armies to Fight Against Axis Powers and Boer Have Attempting Fight Against Axis Powers and in 1945 after War Boer Had Remain to Prevent Expansion. Government